


morning glory and midnight sun

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that universal tale of love and love again</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning glory and midnight sun

**Author's Note:**

> took a break from writing something long to write something short and sweet because who doesn't love girls loving girls and being happy?

The night is still and quiet around them; the stars shine for her and the earth breathes for her. It's a rare moment they've stolen away from the others, the two of them with hands joined on a carpet of grass that soothes and surrounds them. The most pressing issue is resolved, and for the moment all they have left to do is return home. It's a long trip, but on nights like this, when the sky is swamped with pinpricks of light that Keyleth can name off, the never ending trips are worth it.

 

The flower Keyleth had created for Vex is tucked behind her ear, and Keyleth has grand plans to weave flowers throughout the thick braid her Vex'ahlia wears to incorporate the beauty of the earth into the beauty of her partner. Vex's fingers shift around hers as if she can read Keyleth's thoughts, and her head rolls to the side to look Keyleth in the eye.

 

Vex is smiling, her face that goes so steely in combat now infinitely softened; her eyes are the color of the dark soil in Zephra, the color of _home_. Keyleth is overwhelmed by her affection for Vex'ahlia, as she often is. Prior to meeting and joining Vox Machina, Keyleth was certain she'd never experience a relationship with any depth outside of familial relations, but she was quickly proven wrong by her new friends. Now she's found people she would crumble cities for, she's found those who would ruin kingdoms for her in return.

 

“You're thinking far too hard, darling,” Vex says, gentle and teasing.

 

Keyleth snaps out of her reverie, her face resolving itself into a syrupy grin as her mind is clouded once more by her adulation of the woman beside her. “I was thinking of you,” she says.

 

Vex's smile widens, her nose wrinkling in the way Keyleth adores. “What about me?”

 

“I love you,” Keyleth says. She freezes. She's never said that out loud before. She's thought it, of course, she thinks it every time she's with Vex, but she's never thought it was the right time to say it. Oh, what if Vex thinks she's foolish? What if...

 

A gentle hand on her cheek distracts her from her worry, and focuses once more on Vex's soil-dark eyes, now wide with awe. “Yeah? You mean that?”

 

Keyleth breathes a laugh. “Mean it? Vex'ahlia, of course I mean it. You're gorgeous and kind and gentle and so special to me- mph!” The kiss from Vex isn't exactly unexpected, but Keyleth had thought she'd at least be able to finish extolling Vex'ahlia's virtues. Regardless, she melts into the kiss, the exploration of this new facet to their relationship. She supposes the grand revelation of her love for Vex she had always envisioned was a bit too much, anyway. It's the small moments that matter, after all.

 

They're forced to part so they can breathe, eventually. Vex'ahlia's thumb strokes over Keyleth's cheekbone, a breathless grin on her face as she looks over Keyleth as if seeing her for the first, or last, time. “I love you, too. Very much. Are we silly for not saying it sooner?”

 

“There was never time, was there?” Keyleth says, putting her own hand over Vex's. The thrum in her heart she always feels around Vex is intensified now. It feels as if a bird flaps its wings inside her chest, drumming against her ribcage and making her feel lighter than air.

 

They settle side by side and look to the sky once again, holding one another tighter than before. Keyleth names the constellations, the distant light so far from where they lay to bask in the glow.

 

If there is a story Keyleth does not know, she makes a new shape and names it _Vex'ahlia_ , and its mythos is the most beautiful of all. Vex lives on in the story of the creature of the land loving the lady of the sky, and the cosmos bends to accommodate the lovers in their twilit, forever state. The stars shine for Vex, and she is among them, immortalized in that universal tale of love and love again.

 

Vex'ahlia loves Keyleth, and Keyleth loves Vex'ahlia, and all is as it should be.

 


End file.
